terrariumfandomcom-20200214-history
Terrarium
Terrarium was birthed by four titans coming together and combing their powers to forge the world. These titans are the masters of the four elements; earth, fire, air and water. Terra the titan of earth, Ignis the titan of fire, Ventus the titan of air and Aqua the titan of water. Before they started on Terrarium, Ignis and Terra wanted to have their worked watched over and nurtured by other titans while they rested when the work was done. So together Ignis and Terra had two children; Solis and Luna. Ignis started the process of creating the world with some assistance from Terra, by heating earth till it became a moldable liquid substance for Terra to mold. Once the desired shape was made Aqua filled the world with water cooling the earth into a rock hard substance and trapping Ignis in the core of the world. Solis not taking kindly to his father being trapped decided not to share his light with the world for a time, while his sister Luna kept Aqua company as the water slowly froze and Aqua eventually became locked in ice. Terra convinced Solis to shine his light on the world once more which slowly melted the ice, but he never lingered to long over where Aqua resided. Luna on the other hand was given some dominion over the water as a gift, whenever she would come closer to the world the water would rise up to try and meet her. Ventus took it upon himself to seal the world in a ball of air and make his home in the clouds as a massive storm constantly blowing and striking out all around as a reminder to Terra that life here couldn't exist without his assistance. Lastly Terra made all the plants grow, making her home in a giant tree. From this tree all manner of life was born, making the natural beasts of the world. Not long after Terrarium was made an entity of pure light named Kveykva came to Terrarium and was delighted to see such fine craftsmanship and conversed with the titans about making intelligent life on Terrarium. The titans agreed that it might be nice to have beings of intellect to converse with. So as a joint effort they worked towards making the first race. Unknown to them a being made of pure darkness named Daur lurked in the shadows and put her own touches to the grand designs of these beings being created. Thus the elves were born. The titans took quickly to their new companions and quickly filled them with knowledge of the world and how it came to be. With this knowledge came the understanding that each element could be manipulated and used to great benefit and thus the teachings of magic was founded. While this happened Kveykva openly taught the elves his aspects of virtues to lead happy, love filled life's. As a side effect of his teachings some elves took it upon themselves to worship Kveykva which he deemed fit to reward with a blessing of his light. Daur noticed this and became enraged that Kveykva would steal the elves all for himself. So secretly in the shadows Daur conversed with elves, whispering dark teachings of her aspects of 'virtues' to lead strong, power filled life's, which she rewarded her followers with a blessing of her darkness. With this came the first conflict and the death of Unitatis. Which threw the elves into chaos, and no longer able to trust each other they broke off into separate clans; Clan of Terra, Clan of Ignis, Clan of Ventus, Clan of Aqua, Clan of Lux and the Clan of Tenebris. With this separation came the birth of other races as the titans and the gods tried to find the solution to the problem that just occurred. Treating each new race differently to see what resulted, eventually leading to the wonderful world that has now resulted from these events.